Puppy
by sn0zb0z
Summary: There is a puppy at the Manor, but where did it come from? Oneshot. Please read and review!


Piper was busy cooking in the kitchen, getting everything ready for that night as the whole family would be coming over. She glanced towards the door as she heard a noise, expecting Leo or one of the boys to come in, but instead a small, fluffy, chocolate brown puppy strolled in.

Piper turned back to her cooking and then it sunk in exactly what she had seen and her head shot back to the puppy which was now sitting in the middle of the kitchen, looking up at her with sad green eyes. Piper put down the bowl she was holding and washed her hands. She quickly checked the cake which was in the oven before carefully walking towards the puppy and then kneeling down. The puppy didn't move. It just sat there watching her.

"Hello," she said with a smile and stroked his head. "Where are you from?" She gently picked the dog up and walked in to the other room. Wyatt was sitting playing with his toys and Phoebe was with him. "Phoebe, hi. When did you get here?"

"Oh, hey. Just now. Coop will be here in a minute, but Leo wanted to show him something."

Piper laughed and nodded. "Yeah, he bought something and has been working on it all day."

Phoebe laughed and then noticed the little puppy who was struggling in Piper's arms. "Aww, how cute!" Phoebe squealed and ran over to the puppy. She tickled him behind the ears and he licked her hand. "Aww! He likes me!"

"Good, then you can take him," Piper said, shoving the puppy in to Phoebe's arms.

"What? Why?" she asked, clearly confused. The puppy licked her. "Aww, you're cute, yes you are." She stroked him and followed after Piper who had gone back in to the kitchen.

"I don't know where he came from," Piper told her younger sister. "I have a lot of cooking to do before Paige and Henry get here though." At that point Leo and Coop walked in.

"Hey, where did the puppy come from?" Coop asked as he patted him on the head.

"We don't know," Phoebe replied and then gave him to a surprised Leo. "I'm going to go and see Wyatt and Chris for a minute." She disappeared in to the other room, shouting hello as Paige and Henry walked through the door.

Paige and Henry walked in to the kitchen and Paige jumped as something fluffy was put in to her arms. "Here, why don't you take him? Henry, I think you might be interested to see something I've been working on," Leo said with a smile.

"Yeah, it's great," Coop added as the three men walked out the kitchen together.

"Um, guys? Why is there a dog in my arms?" Paige asked her sisters.

"Leo just put him there," Phoebe replied and received a glare from her younger sister.

"I know that, but since when did you have a dog?"

"We don't," Piper said as she rushed around her kitchen preparing the food.

"Then why did Leo just give me a dog? Paige asked as she sat down at the kitchen table, placing the dog on her lap. "I'm kinda confused here."

"We don't know where the dog came from," Phoebe told her. "It seems to like us though."

"I see," Paige said as she stroked the puppy who had curled up and closed his eyes. "Hey, where are the boys? I'm surprised they don't want to see the dog."

"They are in the other room," Phoebe said. Paige picked up the dog and followed her sister in to the other room where Wyatt was happily playing.

"Hey Wy," Phoebe said as she down next to her eldest nephew. "What ya doing?"

"Building," he replied as he placed a blue block on the floor and a red block on top of it.

"Wow," Phoebe said "what are you going to build?" The child shrugged and Phoebe laughed.

Paige knelt down and placed the puppy in front of her, keeping hold of him so he didn't jump at Wyatt. "Have you seen the dog Wyatt?"

"Yeah. He wouldn't let me build so I sent him to Mummy," Wyatt replied sadly and then gave a cheeky grin. "He doesn't like that."

The sisters looked at the puppy that was trying to escape from Paige who was holding him and patting his head.

"How do you know?" Paige asked.

"He told me."

The sisters looked at each other. "You can talk to dogs?" they both asked together. Wyatt laughed and continued to build, not answering the question.

"Piper! Come here," Phoebe yelled to her sister who came rushing in.

"What? What's happening?" she said.

"Wyatt can talk to dogs," Paige said with a smile. Piper just stood in the middle of the room and looked at her eldest son before looking back at her sisters with a frown.

"I thought demons were attacking! Why would my son be able to talk to dogs?"

The two sisters shrugged. Piper was about to say something else when the men walked back in to the room.

"Food ready?" Leo asked and his wife shook her head. While they waited they all sat down in a circle, looking at Wyatt and the puppy who were sitting in the middle of the floor. Wyatt was playing with the building blocks again and the puppy gave a small high pitched bark whenever they fell over. Wyatt just laughed and then started building again. He accidentally knocked the blocks over again though the puppy gave a yelp and scrambled backwards out the way.

Piper smiled as she picked up the dog. He struggled and tried to jump off her lap, but gave up after a few minutes and sat whimpering quietly as he watched Wyatt play. "Where do you think he came from?" Piper wondered out loud and the others all shrugged.

"Well, he's not a demon that's for sure," Paige said. "He seems to get on well with Wyatt. Maybe you should keep him."

"Yeah, Wy would love to have a pet and I bet Chris would too," Leo agreed as he picked up his son who giggled. "You want a pet?" Wyatt nodded.

"Can we really have a puppy with two small children and demons attacking? Besides, we don't even know if Chris would be alright with a puppy."

"Hey, where is Chris? I thought you said he was playing with Wyatt," Phoebe said, suddenly realising he was missing.

"I put him in the play pen and Wyatt was sitting in there with him," Piper replied. "I'll check on him in a minute. First, I want to know what to do with this puppy."

"Me want puppy," Wyatt said and jumped out Leo's arms. He ran over to his Mum and stood there with a smile.

"Aww, honey. It's not that simple."

"Chris," Wyatt said.

"What about Chris?" Piper asked.

"Puppy Chris," Wyatt said.

"You can't name the puppy the same as your brother," Piper told him and he shook his head.

"Puppy Chris," he repeated.

Leo stood up and walked over to the puppy. "I don't think he means he wants to name him Chris."

"What else could he mean?" Phoebe asked. The others all looked at Leo, wondering the same thing as Phoebe.

"Piper, go and fetch Chris," Leo said as he took the squirming puppy. Piper walked over to the play pen and then gasped in horror.

"Chris is gone!"

"What!?" the others all yelled as they ran over to Piper. Seeing the playpen was empty they all turned to Leo who hadn't moved. He had a smile on his face and was tickling the dog behind the ears.

"Leo, how can you stand there smiling!?" Piper yelled

"Chris isn't gone. He's just not…the same," Leo said with a laugh, receiving five odd looks.

"Chris fluffy," Wyatt giggled as he stood looking at the puppy who had his head hanging over the side of Leo's arms and was looking down at Wyatt. "He says he's taller than me now." Wyatt pouted and jumped up, trying to reach the puppy.

Leo decided that he had better explain. "I think Wyatt has been using magic again and it seems his brother was the target." Seeing that they all still looked confused Leo turned to his son. "Wyatt, stop jumping a minute and tell them what you've been up to."

"Chris cute puppy," Wyatt giggled. "He like being puppy, but he want to play like me."

"Wyatt, are you telling us what I think you are?" Piper asked. "You turned your brother in to a puppy."

Wyatt nodded and began jumping again. Leo placed Chris on the floor and he began jumping up and down as well before running off around the room with Wyatt chasing him.

"I think they've been talking telepathically," Leo said. "We can't leave him as a puppy though so we'll have to get Wyatt to turn him back…if we can ever catch them." None of the others had moved and Piper was trying to work out whether to laugh or be annoyed.

Eventually Phoebe spoke. "Leo's right." She grabbed Wyatt as he ran past and lifted him up. She sat down on a chair and placed him on her lap, screaming in surprise when Chris jumped on to her as well and licked her hand. "Wyatt, you need to turn your brother back now."

Piper moved and knelt in front of her eldest son. "We have told you not to use your magic on your brother. Remember when you sent him to London?"

Wyatt nodded and grinned at the thought. "He liked the big clock in the picture though."

"Yes, but that was no reason to orb him to Big Ben," Piper told her son. "Now you know you shouldn't have turned your brother in to a puppy."

"He cute though," Wyatt pouted. Piper sighed and nodded.

"He is cute, but he was cute as he was. Can you turn him back for us?"

Wyatt nodded again and closed his eyes. He opened them when he heard a giggle next to him and looked to see his baby brother sitting there. Wyatt clapped his hands and jumped off Phoebe's lap. He ran to his building blocks again and Chris struggled to get down from the chair even with Phoebe's help. He then crawled across the floor and sat in front of Wyatt, picked up a block and began hitting it on the floor.

The others watched as the two brothers played with the blocks and couldn't help but wonder what Wyatt would do next.


End file.
